Return
by 13th Hell
Summary: Mirkwood diserang, Thranduil menitipkan Elfling Legolas pada Elrond. Namun setelah perang selesai, Thranduil menghilang. Apakah Thranduil akan kembali atau ia telah mati dipertempuran itu?. AU. one-shot. Short Story.


**"Return"**

**Disclaimer: Lord of The Ring © J.R.R Tolkien**

**A Fanfic LOTR. AU.**

**Character: Thranduil, Elrond, Elfling Legolas, Glorfindel**

* * *

Saat itu badai sedang melanda Rivendel. Malam yang kelam seakan sendu menyanyikan lagu kesedihan bersama hujan dan angin. Glorfindel yang saat itu sedang berburu di sekitar Rivendel bertemu dengan sekelompok orang bertudung gelap berkuda berlari menuju rumah Elrond. Mengira itu adalah kawanan musuh, Glorfindel meminta kelompoknya menghampiri kawanan itu. Seketika kawanan itu pun terkepung tentara Glorfindel. Dengan pedangnya, Glorfindel mengusungkannya ke salah satu orang dari kelompok itu.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau berkeliaran di kawasan kami?!"

Suara Glorfindel yang garang melawan gemuruh badai. Tapi orang yang ditanya hanya diam. Kemudian tangannya menyingkap tudungnya, Glorfindel tercengang melihat wajah sosok itu.

"Thranduil Oropherion. Raja Woodland Realm, Greenwood The Great. Glorfindel kawanku, aku harus segera menemui Elrond. Biarkan kami menuju rumahnya."

"Thranduil! Apa yang terjadi? Tapi baiklah kami akan mengantarmu ke tempat Elrond. Sebentar akan ku suruh salah satu anak buahku untuk memberitahu Elrond tentang kedatanganmu."

Glorfindel pun meminta satu anak buahnya berlari secepatnya menuju rumah Elrond. Dan kemudian menuntun serombongan Peri hutan itu menuju tempat kediaman Elrond. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka tiba di gerbang rumah Elrond, Elrond sendiri telah menantinya.

"Thranduil! Apa yang terjadi?"

Pekik Elrond melihat keadaan Thranduil yang sangat mengenaskan. Tudung hijau gelapnya kuyup terkena hujan. Di celana dan sepatunya Elrond bisa melihat simbahan darah.

"Aku tak bisa menceritakannya sekarang, kawanku Elrond. Bahkan aku tak bisa berlama-lama di tempatmu. Kau tau aku tak pernah memohon, tapi untuk sekali ini aku akan memohon."

Thranduil menyingkap mantelnya yang basah. Sesosok _elfling_ tertidur meringkuk di pelukan Thranduil. Bagian dalam mantel itu tak basah seakan mantel itu adalah mantel sihir. Tapi sesungguhnya mantel itu hanya di mantrai oleh Thranduil agar bisa melindungi _elfling_ yang bersandar di dada sang Raja peri silvan itu.

"Ini adalah Legolas putraku. Pangeran kerajaan Greenwood The Great. Aku memohonmu untuk menjaganya. Aku tak bisa menceritakan banyak mengenai tragedi ini, dan aku tak bisa lama tinggal di sini. Musuh mengejarku. Istri dan keluargaku serta rakyatku telah dibunuh. Tidak banyak yang tersisa dari rakyatku yang kini bersembunyi."

Erlond terperangah mendengar cerita itu.

"Aku akan membantumu! Glorfindel akan menolongmu bersama tentaraku. Tapi sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu Thranduil! Aku tau kau terluka. Dan mengenai permintaanmu, aku akan mengabulkannya."

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih atas bantuanmu. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa tinggal. Darah ini bukan darahku, Aku tak begitu terluka dan yang pasti aku harus kembali secepatnya. Rakyatku membutuhkanku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi biarkan beberapa tentaraku ikut. Sisanya, Glorfindel akan menyusulmu."

"Baiklah. Akan kutinggalkan beberapa orangku untuk memberitahu lokasi kami. Dan terima kasih kau mau menjaganya."

Thranduil menyerahkan Legolas yang masih tertidur kepada Elrond. Elrond menerimanya dan menggendongnya dengan lembut.

"Selamat tinggal _Greenleaf_ kecilku. Semoga kau tumbuh dengan baik bersama Elrond yang baik hati. Maafkan ayahmu."Bisik Thranduil.

Setelah mencium kening putra kecilnya, ia berjalan kembali pada kudanya dan rombongannya. Sebelum pergi Thranduil bertanya sesuatu pada Elrond.

"Elrond, maukah kau berjanji satu hal lagi?"

"Apa itu kawanku?"

"Jika aku tak kembali, anggaplah Legolas seperti anakmu sendiri. Jagalah ia dan sayangi dia. Satu-satunya harta berharga yang kumiliki."

"Aku berjanji. Tapi aku yakin kau akan kembali."

Thranduil tersenyum kecil. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, ia pun memacu kudanya diikuti rombongannya. Menembus gelap malam dan badai.

Esoknya Glorfindel dan tentaranya menyusul untuk membantu Thranduil. Tiga minggu kemudian Glorfindel kembali dengan tentaranya yang berkurang dan terluka, berikut berita kemenangan dari rakyat Thranduil. Juga hilangnya Thranduil dalam perang itu.

"Aku masih melihatnya saat orc-orc itu kalah. Tapi saat deru kemenangan diteriakan, kami tak bisa menemukannya. Entah apa yang terjadi, kami pun juga tak bisa menemukan mayatnya." Glorfindel bercerita dengan sedih.

"Rakyatnya kini tak punya raja. Hanya ada pangeran Legolas yang masih kecil, ia tak mungkin jadi raja. Penasihatnya mengatakan akan mengurus kerajaan sampai Legolas tumbuh dan siap. Tapi sesuai keinginan Thranduil malam itu, Legolas akan tinggal di sini hingga dewasa."

Lanjut Glorfindel, Elrond hanya diam sedari tadi. Terlalu syok dengan hilangnya Thranduil. Entah apa yang akan diceritakannya pada Legolas. _Elfling_ itu sudah banyak menderita. Baru sekitar tiga hari lalu ia mau bermain bersama putra-putranya dan tertawa meski lebih sering diam. Elrond tahu Legolas menyaksikan tragedi malam itu dan kini ayahnya menghilang dengan kemungkinan besar terbunuh. Apa yang akan ia katakan? Ia tak berani melihat anak itu hancur lagi.

"Sungguh Elrond, aku sangat menyesal. Tapi ia benar-benar hilang. Entah diculik orc yang kabur atau ia terbunuh dan mayatnya terbuang entah dimana. Tapi kami benar-benar tidak bisa menemukannya."

"Aku tak pernah menyalahkanmu Glorfindel. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik sebisamu. Dan untuk Thranduil aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi aku merasa ia masih hidup dan mungkin akan kembali. Walau aku tak yakin."

Glorfindel hanya menggaguk pasrah.

Setelah itu bertahun-tahun lamanya Thranduil tak pernah muncul kembali. Legolas pun sudah mulai menerima kehilangannya. Rakyatnya kini hanya dippimpin oleh penasihatnya. Hingga suatu hari, Legolas yang sedang bermain di air terjun bersama kedua putra Elrond bertemu dengan sesosok peri gagah dan tinggi berambut emas tersenyum padanya. Dan tanpa ia sadari airmatanya mengalir, hatinya tergugah juga memorinya yang memutar kenangan sosok didepannya. Dari bibirnya yang bergetar, ia berucap.

"_Ada_..."

Sosok yang telah lama hilang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Sosok yang hampir ia lupakan. Sosok pahlawan yang menyelamatkannya dan melindunginya di tengah badai malam itu. Sosok itu kini menggapainya, menariknya pada pelukan hangat yang ia rindukan sejak malam itu.

"Legolas, _ion-nìn_. _Greenleaf_ kecilku."

Thranduil kembali. Raja peri Mirkwood utara itu telah kembali. Ayahnya kembali.

**-Fin-**

**Glosarium:**

**Elfling: Elf Child/Anak Elf (Sindarin)**

**Ada: Dad/Ayah (Sindarin)**

**Ion-nìn: My Son/Anakku (Sindarin, Ion=Son, Nìn= My)**

**Silvan: Wood Elf/Peri Hutan**


End file.
